Sunshine
by Miraichaos
Summary: Their quiet voices fill the room as the inevitable draws nearer


A/N: Look who is rusty but not dead! I totally forgot about Christmas this year, so no story for that, whoops. I did manage a quick one shot for the end of the year though. I'm cringing right now because I haven't written in so long but I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it anyway. Happy holidays, happy New Year, and have a good last day of 2016 :)

 _This prompt is some random person A person B thing I found on Tumblr awhile ago. I can't remember where from unfortunately._

* * *

The announcement had come a week ago. A large comet passing through the Milky Way near Earth had been pulled off course due to a mysterious gravitational shift. There was some scientific explanation for the shift, something far too complex for the average person to understand. Not that it really mattered, though. After all, there was no way to stop something as powerful as a comet; not even nukes would work. The celestial body speeding through space was on a collision course with Earth, and it would hit very soon.

When the announcement was first made, there had been optimism. Talks of sending rockets and missiles into space to either destroy the comet of change its course were broadcasted across the world, while panels made up of the best and brightest astronomers and mathematicians shared their findings on the amount of time the earth had left before impact and the possibility of Earth surviving. First it was one month after the original announcement, with a 20% chance of the planet staying intact. Then it was two weeks and a 10% chance. Then a week and a half and a 5% chance. The day before impact, the final statement was released. The comet would strike one week after the first annoucement had been made, and the Earth would be destroyed by the comet's power. That left the human race with one day left to live their lives and no chance of escaping.

Across the planet, people grew desperate. Some built bunkers, underground and above ground, despite the experts' confirmation that the entire Earth would be as good as vaporized. The richest people handed their fortunes over to the leading space agencies worldwide in attempts to board any rocket available and escape into space. The deals were accepted to keep the people happy, but the scientists launching the rockets were well aware that the people inside would die anyway. Debris, heat, and other products of the collision would melt and pulverize anything as fragile as a rocket that wasn't passed Mars, and no rocket would make it that far in the time remaining.

In a small apartment in the moderately sized Mikado City, waitress Kirie Konami and her part-time model boyfriend Kyosuke Karasuma stood next to the window in their living room, the two of them staring out the window at the unusually bright light in the sky that was drawing nearer and nearer. The comet. The bright, beautiful light that brought calamity to the streets outside, where people fought over canned food, killed, and cried, as they desperately prayed for survival.

Kyosuke watched as a woman in an alley swung a pole at a man's head, smashing his skull in with a single strike. The man's body crumbled to the ground, and two objects Kyosuke couldn't quite make out fell from his hands. The woman hurriedly picked them up, stuffed them in her clothes, checked her surroundings, then ran away.

With a sigh, Kyosuke turned to look at Konami, who had moved to sit on the couch. She was one year his senior and surprisingly gullible, but she was a fighter. His beautiful, unbreakable warrior princess. She never gave up in the face of any challenge, and she never let anyone walk over her. However, the brilliant light that was her strength was nowhere to be seen, and her shoulders were hunched and defeated. Kirie Konami, who worked until she dropped when they didn't have enough money for their monthly bills, who paid no attention to the fangirls of Kyosuke who hated her, who boldly announced to the press that she was in love with Kyosuke and he was her boyfriend to stop the media's pressuring him into dating a well known co-worker, had given up. She had met her match, something she couldn't fight or stop. It made Kyosuke wonder if maybe the reason why the comet shined so brightly was because it had stolen her light.

Without a sound, Kyosuke approached Konami and pulled her to her feet, drawing her into his arms. Slowly he began go rock side to side, humming a familiar tune. He felt Konami shift in his arms when she recognized it, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders as she started to mumble the words and sway with him.

 _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_

 _I dreamed I held you, in my arms,_

 _But when I woke dear, I was mistaken,_

 _And I hung my head and cried._

When Konami started the second verse, Kyosuke joined in, their quiet voices barely heard above the screaming outside and the dull roar of the approaching comet.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

The roar grew louder, drowning out the screams outside so the only other thing the two singing young people heard was each other.

 _I'll always love you and make you happy_

 _If you will only say the same_

 _But if you leave me to love another_

 _You'll regret it all some day_

Kyosuke felt Konami lean into his chest more, and he noticed that his shirt remained dry. Despite the hopeless situation, Konami wasn't crying. That brought a small smile to Kyosuke's lips. She was still his warrior princess even in the face of death.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy, when skies are gray,_

 _you'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

Blinding light began to fill the room, turning every surface white

 _You told me once dear you really loved me_

 _That no one else could come between_

 _But now you've left me and love another_

 _You have shattered all my dreams_

Konami lifted her gaze and Kyosuke lowered his, their eyes meeting one last time for a silent promise. They wouldn't forget, and they wouldn't let go.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy, when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

The two hugged each other tightly just before the comet struck, obliterating the Earth with it's God-like power. They didn't stand a chance, nothing did. Even the moon was blown to pieces by the shockwave of the collision alone. Kyosuke and Konami didn't get to finish their song. However, an echo of the words left unspoken hung in the space where they had been, as if the screams of the broken Earth wished for them to be heard.

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_


End file.
